Madagascar 4: Irina returns
by 119365AlexTheLion
Summary: Irina is back and out for revenge. Alex x Gia-Updated daily!
1. Chapter 1 The Promise

**I do not own the characters or the idea of Madagascar.**

Alex was dancing in his afro. He was so happy that they had finally gotten rid of Dubois. He looked around at the animals that had helped him to escape, but his eyes locked on one individual, Gia. He had hurt Gia with his deception, but he was determined to make it up to her. After everyone stopped dancing he went to the front of the crowd. "I just wanted to say..." Alex said nervously "thanks for saving us from the Zoo even after we abandoned you". Vitally spoke up "Ve could not do circus act vithout you" he said matter of factly. "Thanks... I guess" said Alex, he was not exactly sure how to take that. "I-a missed a-Marty" Stepheno said. "Awe I missed you to pal" Marty replied. The celebration finally ended and Vitally, Stepheno, and Gia led Alex and his freinds to see there new cars. They came to the first car which was the furthest away from Gia's car. "This is lions car" Vitally said. Alex looked around the car. It only had a bed a dresser and half of the parts for the trapeze. "Thanks" Alex said gratefully. They went to the next car this was Marty's. It was the same except that there were boxes of dinamite instead of pieces of a trapeze. The next car was for both Gloria and Melman. It was also the same minus a larger bed and there titropes. Stepheno, Vitally, and Gia said good night to Alex and his freinds. Well at least Gia and Stepheno did. Vitally left, then Stepheno, and finally Gia was about to go but Alex said "Gia". "yes" Gia replied turning back. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for tricking you, and I promise to never lie to you again." Alex said looking her in the eyes. "I will hold you to that" Gia said, then she kissed him on the cheek and left. He felt suprised and then laid down. As he went off to sleep he thought to himself "I will never break this promise".


	2. Chapter 2 Practice

**Thanks for reviewing, my goal is to post a new chapter every day. I will do my best to do this.**

Alex woke up and yawned, which sounded more like a roar. He noticed that the train had stopped moving. It must be time to practice our acts. Alex jumps out of bed and goes to Marty's car to wake him up. "Marty it is time for us to practice our acts" Alex says. "Five more minutes" Marty says in a sleepy voice. disappointed Alex runs back into his car to find something to wake Marty up. He opens the top of his dresser and finds the perfect thing, an air-horn. Alex sneaks back into Marty's car and finds that he went back to sleep. Alex covers his ears and blows the air-horn effectively waking up Marty and all the other animals. The door of Marty's car opens and Skipper, Rico, Kawalski, and Private came sliding in on their bellies. "Whats the big idea!" Skipper yelled at Alex. "Well you see Marty would not get up and...wait didn't you need to get up to watch us practice our acts anyway?" Alex questioned. "That's classified" Skipper retorted, then he and his gang turned around and slid out the door. "Alex could you really not find a better way to wake me up?" Marty asked. Alex replied "well I coul have but that would not have been as much fun" . Marty chuckled "you do realize I am going to have to get you back for this". Alex laughed and left Marty's car. Alex walks over to his car and grabs the pieces to the trapeze. On his way to set them up he runs into Gia. "Hi Alex, did you sleep well?" Gia asks. Alex says"I did, and you?". "I slept well as well" Gia said. They put up the trapeze and practiced for the entire day. They both climbed down and sat on the net below the trapeze. "Alex?" Gia said. "Yes" Alex replied. "I have a great idea for our next act". "What is it". "We should do trapeze Americano, like we did at the zoo" Gia said with a twinkle in her eyes. "That is really dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt..." Alex says, his voice trailing off. Gia grabs his hand and looks him in the eyes "Alex look I have practiced with you for a while, so I am no longer a beginner". "Ok as long as you think you are ready. I will see if the penguin's will buy us the needed supplies" Alex says. "Oh thank you" Gia says throwing her arms around Alex. Alex hugs her back, just as Vitally comes over. "Vat are you doing" Vitally says. Alex and Gia both jump in surprise. Alex quickly tries to change the subject and says "Gia just thought of a way to improve our act". Alex and Gia tell him their idea. "That is good idea" Vitally says "Alex I need to talk to you". Alex and Vitally go over to his car. "Vat were you thinking allowing her to do vis act". "I tried to discourage her, but she would not listen" alex replies defensively. "You vill stop her from doing vis act, and you will stayavay from her, she is to young" Vitally said, with and edge of protectiveness in his voice. "I understand" Alex says sadly. Vitally enters his car, and Alex returns to help Gia take down the trapeze. "What did he want to ask you about?" Gia asked. "I would rather not tell you" Alex said. Gia looked at him skeptically, then she said "remember the promise you made to me, to always tell the truth". "Fine...Vitally does not want you to do the act or to be my girlfriend" Alex says. Gia raises an eyebrow playfully, Vitally was a good big brother, but he was sometimes overly protective. They finished taking down the trapeze, and put it away. Gia kisses Alex on the cheek and says "goodnight". Alex blushes and says "goodnight Gia". They go to their separate cars and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Challenge

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I know that I am not the best at keeping one verb tense throughout my chapters, but I will try to get better.**

Alex and his friends were up and practicing their acts. Alex walked over to the penguin's car and opened the door. "What do you want psychotic lion?" Skipper asked. Private and Kawalski were counting the money they had made at their last show. "Hey Skipper, me and Gia thought of w new act and we needed you to" Skipper cut Alex off "absolutely not! We are making as much money as we need with your old act". Just then they heard a commotion outside. They went outside and saw another circus approaching headed by none other than Irina. Vitally opens his door and says "vat is all the ruckus about?". He turns and sees Irina, a look of pain, then anger comes over his face. "Vat are you doing here Irina!" Vitally yelled angrily. Irina calmly replied "I am here to cjallenge you to a battle, your circus versus mine". Alex looked around at all the different animals in Irina's circus, lions, seals, bears, and many other species made up her circus, but Alex's attention rested on the one standing by Irina. He was a tiger that looked much more buff than Vitally, and he was holding a saxophone. This must be the musician Stepheno told me about. "Vy did you come now? After all vese years" Vitally asked sadly. "I was hoping you and your circus would be failures by now. Apparently that did not happen so I have come here to crush you myself.". "But-a why do you-a want to ruin-a our circus?" Stepheno asked. "Because Vitally is a failure along with the rest of you. I decided to save you some trouble and end this circus for you". Rico pulls out a stick of dynamite and lights it "kaboom" he says. "Wait one second rico" said Skipper "we accept your challenge". "Good" said Irina "if my circus wins, then you have to go to Madagascar, if you win we will go to Madagascar". Everyone from circus Zaragoza gasped. That was were Captain Dubois was. "We will see you at your next performance" Irina said, then she turned and left. "Psychotic lion forget what I said before just tell me What you need" skipper said. Gia and Stepheno were over by Vitally, trying to comfort him. Alex then remembered something "how could accept that challenge? You put everyone at risk! Did you even think of what they wanted won before you accepted the challenge?" Alex yelled at skipper. "I don't see how yelling at me is helping you get better at your act" Skipper retorted. Sadly Alex knew Skipper was right all they could do now was practice and get better. Alex called everyone together. "Could I have your attention please" Alex shouted over the crowd. Everyone became silent. "Thank you" Alex said "for those of you who don't know Dubois lives in Madagascar, this means we have no choice but to win this thing. Everyone is going to have to take even more of their tome to practice their acts. Everyone nodded their heads and got to work

**I know this chapter is a little out t here but please stick with my story. I think it gets better from here.**


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback

**thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!**

Vitally layed in his bed thinking of when he first met Irina. Most of his fellow circus members knew that Irina had left their circus and gone to Cirque De Musique, but what many did not know is that she had been a spy for that rival circus.

(Enter Flashback)

Approximately 4 years ago

Vitally looked out the window of the train. He sighed as Stepheno beat him again at a game of go fish. He was bored of being on this train, although the scenery in Russia was quite nice. He looked back at Stepheno, who had the widest smile plastered on his face. "Do you-a want to play-a again?" Stepheno asked. "No I do not vant to play again, but Gia might. They had found Gia a few circus' ago when they were performing in France. She had been left behind by her previous circus owners. Since then Stepheno who was also one year old had takin a liking to her. "Ok-a" Stepheno said "but you-a can come-a play if you-a want to". "Ok Stepheno" Vitally replied. Stepheno waddled out of Vitally's car and into Gia's. A little later the train stopped so they could go eat, or so the human's could. The animals in the circus were suppose to stay put, but they saw this as a time to stretch their legs. Vitally got out and chose to go walk in a forest alone. A little ways into the forest he heard someone crying. He sprinted over to the source and found a baby tiger. "Don't cry. Vat is your name?" Vitally asked. The sound of his voice made her jump, she gasped and started to back away. "It is alvright, I am not going to hurt you" Vitally said. "M-my n-n-name is I-Irina" she said in a sniffly voice. "Vat a beautiful name" Vitally said "Vat happened?". "My mother was killed by a hunter, and I did not know what to do so I ran until I got here" Irina answered. "You are velcome to stay with us" Vitally said in a soft voice. "I would like that" Irina said. Vitally helped her up and they went back to the train.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. The past must stay in the past Vitally thought, and then said "come vin".


	5. Chapter 5 Alex's Question

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you guys have any ideas for the story you can PM them to me like sonicfan9000 did and I will try to incorporate them into my story.**

Alex had been talking to Gia after their trapeze practice. They were still waiting on the new parts for their trapeze act. Gia was telling him a story "...and then Stepheno slipped on the banana peal" Gia said laughing. Alex laughed and looked at the horizon. The sun was setting bathing the landscape in a pinkish glow. He turned back toward Gia and asked "Gia I was um wondering if...well if you didn't have any other plaxns tonight I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?". "Yes of coarse!" She yelled excitedly. Then she kissed Alex on the lips. They both blushed and Alex said "first I am going to have to clear this with Vitally". "Ok"she said giggling "oh Alex if he gives you trouble say that the date was my idea, ok". "Ok" Alex said then he got up and walked over to Vitally's car. He raised his right hand knocked and waited. Then he heard Vitally say "come vin". Alex pushed open the door, and thought about turning and leaving when he saw that Vitally was twirling a knife between his fingers. "Vat do you vant?" Vitally asked skeptically. "Um well you see Vitally...could you set the knife down first?" Alex asked feeling very nervous. Vitally threw the knife and hit the dead center of his Alex target. "There so vat is it?" Vitally asked. "Well you see, you know how you said you didn't want Gia doing the act? Well I could not talk her ou of it" Alex said. "VAT!" Vitally yelled. "Great thinking Alex" Alex thought to himself "lets make him more angry before you ask him your main question". "I go talk to her right now!" Vitally said a hint of concern was thrown in with the anger in his voice. "Wait!" Alex said, a little louder than was necessary "I was wondering if you would let me take Gia on a...well date". Vitally turned towards Alex anger in his eyes "Nyet!" Vitally said taking a step towards Alex. Alex instinctively took a step back. "ItwasGia'sideanotmine" Alex said hastily. "Vy don't ve go ask her, because I don't believe you" Vitally said pointing a finger, claw extended at Alex. Alex gulped, then Vitally turned and Alex followed him out the door. Vitally walked over to Gia and asked "vy do you vant to do dangerous circus act?". "Vitally" Gia said "I am good enough to do more complicated trapeze maneuvers. Do you not trust me?". "But vat about Alex" Vitally said pointing at Alex "he said you vanted to ho on date vith him". "I did Vitally, don't worry I am old enough to make my own decisions concerning my life" Gia said. "Fine Gia I trust you" Vitally said. "And you" he said turning once again to face Alex "if you hurt her, you do not vant to know vat I vill do to you". Vitally then turned and went back into his car. "Thanks for backing me up Gia". "No need to thank me, so were are we going to go for our date?" Gia asked. "It's a surprise how does tommorow around eight sound" Alex said. "That would be perfect" Gia replied. Then they kissed and entered their cars.


	6. Chapter 6 At the Enemy Camp

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, the credit for the names for Penelope the lioness, and Jedd the musician tiger go to sonicfan9000 the credit for the idea of Penelope falling in love with Alex goes to sonicfan9000 also.**

Irina sat watching Penelope the lioness do flips on the trapeze. She had learned those moves during her time as an undercover spy in circus Zaragoza. Aw those were good memories.

(Enter flashback)

Irina walked through the forest. She could not believe it had been that easy to get Vitally to trust her. Her mission was simple, infultrate the circus, find out all of their moves, and ruin their circus. She was known for her acting skills, even though she was barely past the age of one. She followed Vitally into the train car and saw a baby seal and a small jaguar playing cards and laughing. "Stepheno, Gia I vant you to meet Irina". Vitally said. Gia jumped, did a somersault and landed in front of me. "Hi im Gia, and that's Stepheno" Gia said, pointing at Stepheno. "Hi-a" Stepheno said nervously. "Hi Stepheno, Hi Gia" Irina said in a soft voice, to seem like she was still scared. Vitally then asked Gia "is it alvright if she stays in you room?". "Of coarse" Gia replied. She grabbed my hand snd led me to her room...

"What are you thinking about" said Jedd, the saxophone player in their circus, the one she had fallen in love with. "I was thinking about the past" Irina said. Jedd replied "we need to think about the future in order to win this challenge". Of course! It was all so clear to me "in order to secure our victory, I need to take out their leader" she said excitedly. "How?" Jedd questioned. "If we make him fall in love with another it will break Gia's heart. In addition it will break Alex's heart as well. How will they perform without their leader?" Irina said looking at Jedd. "That will work perfectly" Jedd said and hugged Irina "but who will do it?". Irina smiled and called "Penelope!". Penelope climbed down the ladder and ran over to Irina. "Yes" Penelope said panting. "I need you to trick Alex the leader of circus Zaragoza, I need you to make him fall in love with you.". Penelope asked "how?". Irina sighed and said "you will go to their camp tonight, you know what to do from there". Penelope nodded and ran off in the direction of the rival circus. "Are you sure this will work?" Jedd asked. "It has to work" Irina answered.


	7. Chapter 7 Alex's Quest

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, 500 + views. Remember to send me ideas if you have any for my story.**

Alex was thinking hard. Where should he take Gia on their first date? Lets see what food would she like? Pizza, of corse nothing was better than pizza. "Alex what are you thinking!" Alex said to himself "you don't take a girl like Gia to get pizza on a first date". This had to be perfect for Gia. He loved her, and now he knew she loved him. He was pacing around his car thinking. "What does Gia even like?". He could ask Vitally. No that was a horrible idea, unless he wanted to be skinned alive. Stepheno, of course he knew everything about Gia. Alex opened the door and started on his way over to Stepheno's car.

Penelope sat on a hill overlooking the circus, she had been waiting there for a few hours now. She had said yes to Irina's plan not only because Gia was the leader, but also because she had fallen in love with Alex in Africa. She was going to tell him the day he was kidnapped from his parents. The hunters not only broke his parents heart but hers as well. She would go outside the preserve every night to search for him. But one night she was kidnapped and sold to the circus. She needed to keep her mind on the task at hand, but how was she going to find Alex's car among all these? It was an impossible task, but if she chose the wrong car by accident that would be worse than not finishing the mission. That's when she saw movement by one of tbe cars and crouched lower to avoid being seen. She had found her target. She waited for Alex to enter another car and then stealthily sprinted to the car he came out of. She climbed in and looked around. Pictures of him and Gia together cluttered the walls, it made her sick. She just knew if Alex's circus failed he would come over to hers, and then things could be just like she had wanted. She sat down on the bed and waited for Alex's return.

Alex knocked on Stepheno's car. "Come-a in" Stepheno said. Alex opened the door and said "hey Stepheno". "Hi-a Alex" Stepheno replied happily. "Stepheno I was wondering what type of food Gia likes" Alex said. "Lets see-a" replied Stepheno thinking hard. "I-a got it!" Stepheno said excitedly. "She loves-a spaghetti" Stepheno said. "Of course, thanks Stepheno your the best!" Alex said. "Your-a welcome, why-a did you-a want to know-a?" Stepheno asked. "Well, I asked Gia out on a date and she said yes" Alex replied. "Vitally will-a not like-a that!" Stepheno said in an excited voice. "Don't worry, I already asked him, he originally said no but then Gia convinced him otherwise" Alex said. "Well good-a luck" Stepheno said. "Ok see ya Stepheno" Alex said and left. He went to his car and opened the door. An all to familiar voice said "hi Alex".


	8. Chapter 8 Broken Hearts

**I am so sorry it took me this long to publish this chapter, I have been publishing this from my phone and today it would not let me log on to fanfiction. I had to get to the library to be able to publish this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

It was the voice of Penelope, she had been obsessed with him in Africa. That was the only reason he had been able to deal with getting sent to New York. He had thought that she had given up on him, apparently he had been wrong. "What are you doing here!" Alex asked in a surprised voice. "You've gotten taller" Penelope said, taking a step towards him. "That was not an answer to my question" Alex replied. "I see your mane grew in" Penelope said, getting even closer. "Stop avoiding the question Penelope" Alex said his back against the wall of his car. "Silly I came to see you, I was so worried the day the hunters took you" Penelope replied. There was now only one foot of space between him and Penelope. "Get out Penelope" Alex said making his way towards the door. Penelope ran up raped her arms around him and kissed him. Disgusted he pushed her back quickly. "GET OUT NOW!" He roared. Penelope realized that everyone would have heard that, so she ran for the door. Before she left she yelled back "you can't keep Gia safe forever, I will kill her!" She then sprinted out of the car crying.

Vitally saw a lioness run out of Alex's car and growled. He knew that the lion could not be trusted. He got out of his car and walked towards Alex's car. He was going to give that lion a piece of his mind. But before he reached the car he saw Gia come out of her car and run to Alex's.

Alex saw Gia come in through his door "what happened?" Gia said, hurt in her eyes. "Nothing happened" Alex said "I went to Stepheno to ask him a question, and when I came back she was in my car". Just then Vitally came in and headed towards Alex. Gia stepped in front of him. "Vy are you protecting him, he broke your heart now I break his" Vitally said. "He did not do anything Vitally, he was just explaining" Gia said. "Fine" Vitally said and looked at Alex. Alex told them about how he had knew her from Africa, and what she said. He left out the part about the kiss, he did not want to hurt Gia anymore. He mentally changed his promise to he would not lie to Gia unless it was for her own safety. "Vat how did she find you?" Vitally asked. They all new the answer before he said it. "Irina" they said in unison. "She must think that we might actually stand a chance" Gia said. Vitally said "I vill go tel them" he said pointing through the window. The entire circus was standing outside his car. Vitally left and started talking to them. Gia ran over to Alex and hugged and kissed him. "Are you ready for our date tomorrow?" Gia asked. "Yes" Alex said "but it is a suprise". Gia smiled, everyone was traveling back towards there cars. "Gia, I want you to sleep in Vitally's car, for saftey" Alex said. Gia nodded and asked Vitally if she could sleep in his car. He said yes, and as he left with Gia he looked back at Alex. He could tell he had not given him the full story. Then he left leaving Alex all by himself. He went over to his bed and layed down. Could anything go right for him? He thought, and then fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Preparation

**Sorry I had to go to the llibrary again to publish this.**

Penelope layed in her bed crying. She had been up all night thinking about Alex's harsh words. Nothing had gone as she had planned. She blew her nose. There was only one person to blame for her failure Gia. This was all her fault. While she was thinking of ways to get rid of her Irina came walking in, just what she needed. "Did you succeed, or did you let me down again as always" Irina said in a strict voice. "H-he made m-me l-l-leave" she said through the sobs. "Don't worry you will try again tonight" Irina replied. "B-but he w-will n-never fall I-in love w-with m-m-me unless w-we g-get rid of th-the j-jaguar" Penelope said. "Do whatever it takes I just want it done by tonight" Irina said heading towards the door. "And if you don't succeed, don't bother coming back" she said then she left. Penelope then got up, she knew what to do. She would finish this tonight. She walked out of the door, she would practice her act until it was dark, then the show would begin.

Alex went over to the penguin's car with Gia. The parts for their new trapeze act had finally came in. They walked in and Kawalski was taking inventory of the items on a clipboard. "Well, the lion is back" Skipper said "here are the parts for you act". He and Gia picked up the parts and left. "Can you tell me where we are going on our date now? Gia asked. This was the fith time she had asked him today. "Do you want to ruin the surprise? Alex asked playfully. "I just cant wait" Gia said excitedly. They set up there act and started practicing. They kept practicing until seven. "Alex" Gia asked. "Hm" Alex replied. "We need to get ready for our date. They both took apart the trapeze and put it away. Then Gia kissed Alex and went to her car to get ready. Alex went over to the monkey's car he had gotten them to go get noodles. He picked them up and went to a spare car that he had put a table in. He finished setting it up, and thought to himself. "Nothing can go wrong".


	10. Chapter 10 The Date

**Sorry about that last chapter, I had 30 minutes to write it at the library. Good news, my phone is finally working again. Personally I like this chapter way more than the last :-).**

Alex heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Alex said. Vitally opened the door. "I vant you to treat Gia like queen, understand?" Vitally said. Alex nodded his head vigorously. Then he heard a second knock. "Come in" they said in unison. Gia opened the door. Wow Alex thought, she had brushed all her fur, and put on a necklace that was a deep purple. "I vill leave you two alone" Vitally said, then he left. "Hi" Alex said nervously. "Hi" Gia was just as nervous. Alex walked over to the side of the table and pulled out Gia's chair. Gia took a seat. Alex walked towards the back of the car and grabbed the a silver platter. It was actually plastic, but it looked silver. He walked back over to the table and removed the top of the platter. "Ooh my favorite" Gia said "how did you know?". "Stepheno helped" Alex said. He served her than they sat down and ate. After they ate Alex went and got an old radio. He turned it on. "May I have this dance?" Alex asked. "Of course!" Gia replied. They danced until eleven o'clock. Then Gia said "this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me". Then she pulled Alex in for a kiss, a long passionate kiss. This day couldn't get any better Alex thought. "So you kissed me yesterday, and your already kissing another?" Penelope said. She had managed to silently open the door. "What does she mean" Gia asked. "I mean that we kissed yester..." "that was NOT a kiss!" Alex yelled at Penelope "you tried to kiss me and I pushed you away and told you to leave". "Call it what you will" Penelope replied. Gia looked crushed, a tear slid down her cheek. "Why?" Gia asked "why didn't you tell me this Alex?". "Gia I can explain, I didn't want you to be hurt" Alex replied, good going thought Alex. "But you broke your promise" Gia said. "This is touching and all but I am going to have to ask you to leave" Penelope said to Gia. "NO!" Alex roared and jumped. He landed on her tackling her to the ground. "I gave you a chance to leave, now you will die" Alex said his hands around her throat, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Wait Alex" Gia said. Alex looked up. "Not even she deserves to die like that" Gia finished. Alex released his grip, and stood up. Penelope layed on the ground gasping for breath. "Get out Penelope" Alex said, quietly but forcefully. "Fine!" Penelope said. She got up and ran out of the door crying. Gia looked at Alex "Gia I'm sorry that happened I'm sorry I lied to you I would understand if..." He was cut off by her kissing him. She pulled away and said "I forgive you Alex, nothing you say or do will ever change that". Alex sighed a sigh of relief. "I will tell you everything from now on" Alex said "even if I think it is going to hurt you". Alex pulled Gia in for one last kiss and then said goodnight. Gia left and went to her car. Alex finished cleaning up, and went to his car. Can anything go right gor me? Alex thought and then fell asleep.

**Please review.**

.


	11. Chapter 11 Dreams

**Thanks for reading, please review. Remember if you have anything that you want in the story just PM me.**

Alex woke up, it was silent, to silent. The train was in the middle of a jungle. He hopped out of his car and ran to Gia's. He opened th door and found her necklace on the floor of the car. Suprised he ran in and picked it up. Then he heard Gia's voice calling him "come Alex, quickly". "Gia?" Alex called back. Her voice was getting softer. He ran in the direction of the voice for a while and then stumbled upon a beach. He saw Gia and the rest of the circus floating away on a boat. He tried to call out to them but could not. Suddenly Dubois was behind him holding a saw. "Your head is mine!" Dubois shouted and lunged for him.

Alex jerked awake and sat up, covered in sweat. He was breathing heavy. He slowly got control of his breathing. It had all been a dream, a horrible dream. He had had that dream for the past few nights. He was horrified of the idea of returning to Madagascar. Get a hold of yourself Alex, he thought, you will win the competition and you will not have to go to Madagascar. Alex slowly laid back down and fell asleep.

Gia was worried, she was still not sure what to think. Of course she believed Alex, she would trust him with her life. But Penelope scared her. She had gone crazy because Alex would not return her affections. She needed to talk this over with someone, but who? She needed to talk to Alex, she wanted him to tell her everything, so she should do the same for him. She got out of bed, put her blue necklace on and walked out the door of her car. She ventured over to Alex's car and knocked on the door.

Alex heard the knock and said "come in". To his surprise he saw Gia standing there. When she saw him she burst into tears. Alex jumped up, ran over to her, and put his arms around her "shh its okay, whats wrong. "I-its P-Penelope" Gia said, between her sobs. "Its going to be alright" Alex said in a soothing voice, and led her over to his bed so they could sit and talk. Gia gradually started to calm down. "I-I was just s-scared about her c-coming back" Gia said. Alex hugged her tighter and said "if she comes back, I would not let her touch you". Gia smiled a little and kissed Alex. "You can sleep with me or Vitally tonight if you want" Alex offered. "Thanks" Gia said, and layed down in Alex's bed. He got up turned off the lights and then got in bed as well. "Goodnight" Gia said. "Goodnight" Alex replied. They kissed and then fell asleep, Gia in Alex's arms.


	12. Chapter 12 Final Measures

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, only one cchapter left this one.**

Alex woke up, he had not had a nightmare all night. He stretched and looked over at Gia who was still sleeping peacefully. One more day till the showdown thought Alex. He got up carefully, as to not wake up Gia. He left the car, and walked over to Gia's car. He grabbed the parts for the trapeze and started to set them up. One more day to practice thought Alex. Eventually the occupants of the train started to stir. Gia came out of the car and stretched. She came over, "good morning Alex" Gia said and kissed him. "Did you sleep well?" Alex asked. "Better than I have in a long time" Gia replied. They got half way through the day practicing, when they heard a whistle. "Come here, we need to talk" Skipper said. All of the animals gathered around Skipper and his team. "I'm not going to lie to you" Skipper started, pacing back and forth "we are about to enter the belly of the beast. There is no turning back, and no deserting" he eyed them all suspiciously. This isn't helping Alex realized and spoke up "could I say something". "Why of course psychotic lion" Skipper said. Alex came to the front of the group. "Hi, you have all been practicing your hardest and I know that you will try your hardest in the upcoming performance" Alex said. Everyone clapped for Alex's speech. He came down from the stage and stood back next to Gia. "Lets get back to work" Skipper said. Everyone went back to practicing.

Penelope was practicing her trapeze act. She had figured it out finally. She would win this competition, then she would let Alex stay with her circus, instead of going to Madagascar, if he promised to marry her. This plan was foolproof she thought happily to herself. "Come here now!" Irina yelled. Everyone came and gathered around. "No one is to mess up, you understand. Even during this last practice, if you mess up even in the smallest way you will be kicked out of the circus". Everyone gasped, normally Irina was mean, but she was never this mean. "Stop staring at me and get back to work!" She yelled angrily. Everyone scrambled back to their practice stations.

Finally night time came. Alex helped Gia put away the trapeze, t hen Alex said "goodnight" he turned to go to his car, when he heard Gia say "Alex?". "Yes" he replied turning around. "Could I sleep with you again tonight?" Gia asked. "Of course" the words came out of Alex's mouth, before he even new what he was saying. They walked over to his car got in, and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 The End?

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I just had to wwrite it well.**

Alex woke up, he could feel the train moving. It was time for the competition. He sat up, and looked beside him. Gia was gone. He freaked out, and started to search for her. He eventually found her in her car pacing in circles. "What's wrong?" Alex asked. "Oh" Gia said, jumping in surprise "I was just thinking" she replied. "About what?" Alex asked. "Just about the compitition" Gia said. "If we lose will we honor our side of the deal?". "I don't know" said Alex "Vitally will know what to do". They then walked into Vitally's car. He was looking at his collection of hoops. He turned when they entered. They told him about their thoughts. "Don't vorry about the competition ve are the best" Vitally said optimistically. Gia smiled a little "thanks Vitally". Gia hugged Vitally and Alex and her returned to her car. They talked and waited there until the train finally stopped in front of a huge circus tent. They and the rest of the circus animals got off the train, and found their preparation area inside the tent. They got ready, it was their turn first. 3...2...1...0 the lights went dark. A red glow illuminated the stage on which Vitally stood. The hoop he was going to jump through was half the size of the one from his previous act. He covered himself on conditioner and said "light the hoop on fire!" In a dramatic voice. Stepheno came up with match and lit it. Vitally ran and executed a wonderful, double back flip in the air, and then slid effortlessly through the hxoop landing on the other side. The rest of the performance went the same as their previous ones, except near the end. The floor opened up revealing a pool filled with aquatic cobras. Alex and Gia fell towards the ground increasing speed. Meanwhile the ceiling opened and a bunch of balloons were lowered in. The rocket dogs came and grabbed Alex's shoulders. He rocketed up into the balloons, which threw them out into the crowd. It was a breathtaking performance. The circus got together and bowed on the stage. They went back to their preparation room congratulating each other. They watched as cirque de musique walked onto the stage. Imagine if Alex's act included, singing, playing of instruments, and dancing, not to mention that they did it all flawlessly. "We are going to lose" thought Alex to himself, he looked up at Penelope on the trapeze.

Penelope concentrated on every grasp, every twirl every catch while on the trapeze. "I must win so Alex will be with me instead of that jaguar" Penelope thought. She looked down and saw Alex looking at her. Her hand missed the bar, she fell then everything went wrong.

Penelope fell on Irina who was singing, she hit an offkey note and stumbled backwards. She in turn hit a hoop lit on fire, moving it a little to the right. Jedd was already in the air heading towards the hoop. He hit the edge knocking it over. It lit the stage on fire. Alex watched this all unfurl. Vitally called the fire department. They got there and put the fire out. Alex turned towards Irina and the rest of her team. "I'm sorry, you don't have to leave like we said you would have to" Alex said. "We don't need your sympathy" Irina replied cockily "we lost thanks to Penelope, so we will leave". Penelope looked guiltily at the rest of her team. "I've arranged travel on a vessel leaving from New York harbor in half an hour" Skipper said triumphantly. They got ready and on the ship. As it was pulling away Penelope shouted "I will never forget you Alex". Then she was out of earshot. Alex and Gia sat on the edge of the harbor, watching the ship float away. Another disaster averted thought Alex. "Alex" Gia said. "Yes" Alex replied. "Do you think they are going to be okay?" Gia asked. Alex replied "I don't know. It depends on how they deal with Dubois, but there are a lot of them so I think they will be safe". Alex leaned over and kissed Gia, just as the sun was setting. They got up to leave. "Besides" thought Alex "Dubois was only after his head".

On the island of Madagascar

The boat finally landed, and the animals from the circus got off. Irina set up search parties to find this dangerous women Alex had spoken of. The ship was out of gas so there was no turning back this was there new home. The search parties returned after a great deal of time. "Well?" Irina questioned. "We found a log cabin, it looked like it had been abandoned recently" said search party 1. "We found quite a few lemurs, but nothing of interest" said search party two. The rest of the search parties had found nothing of interest as well. "Whoever Alex had been talking about, she was gone now" thought Irina.

Dubois climbed off of a raft and into a harbor she new all to well "come here kitty, kitty, kitty".

**If even one person either PM's me or leaves a review saying they want me to write a sequel I will, otherwise thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it:-).**


End file.
